godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johnosfirewalker/Johnos's Daily Rant: Top 10 Human Characters
For today's rant, I thought I'd conform a little and do a top 10. As you may already know, everyone on the internet has done at least one. I see this as a necessary and logical move. Also I'm obligated to say that this is an opinion piece and SPOILER ALERT!!! So enough side-ranting. Lets get to the countdown of my top 10 human characters in the Godzilla series. #10: Dr. Shinzo Mafune (Terror of MechaGodzilla) Our first pick is the mad scientist Dr. Mafune. He is well known for his strange experiments on sea life, including a way to control sea creatures. His greatest discovery was Titanosaurus, a giant aquatic dinosaur that had been resting at the bottom of the ocean. Not many believed his story, and it ultimately got him fired. Later on, his wife (according to the English dub of Terror of MechaGodzilla) committed suicide, leaving him alone to continue his studies with his only daughter Katsura. After that he teamed up with the Black Hole Aliens to get his revenge on humanity, with the powerful Titanosaurus under his control. He is killed in a gunfight at the end of the film, after his supposed alien ally used him as a human shield. He was played by Akihiko Hirata, who played Dr. Serizawa in the original Gojira. #9: Katsura Mafune (Terror of MechaGodzilla) Following the good doctor, we have his lovely daughter Katsura. She is a fairly interesting character, being very secretive and sneaky. She uses her charm to lull people into a false sense of security, just like in the good ole spy movies of that era. She was nearly killed in an accident involving a test of the Titanosaurus controller. The Black Hole Aliens saved her life by making her a cyborg. They also put MechaGodzilla's controller in her body, so she can control him with her mind (science is amazing kids!). She is killed during the same gunfight in which her father died. I've heard that in the Japanese version, she ultimately commits suicide to destroy the MechaGodzilla controller. #8: Shinichi Ozaki (Godzilla: Final Wars) Being a Martial Arts fan, i loved the addition of the Mutants in Final Wars. It was as if Kung-Fu had taken the most powerful steroids around and entered the Matrix. While his backstory is yet to be told, he appears to be an outcast among the Mutants, being "too soft", according to his friend/rival Kazama. Ozaki stands out as a warrior with a kind heart and great power (*cough*Goku). He is a Kaizer, a one in a million chance mutation of the M-Base found in Mutant and Xillian DNA (*cough* super *cough saiyan *hack*). The DBZ comparasin is one of the reasons he makes my list, because its my favorite tv show. Wow, this movie really had it all didnt it? #7: Goro Gondo (Godzilla vs. Biollante) This guy was awesome. He was an instantly lovable character the moment he first appeared on the screen. A wise cracking tough guy, he was always eager and willing to take on Godzilla, just to cure his boredom. Just imagine, you're bored being a badass and you want to fight the King of the Monsters just for fun. How awesome is that?! He even had the guts to come face-to-face with ole Goji himself, just to mock him. Unfortunately, he now belongs in the "Gone Before His Time" category, as his final feat was angering Godzilla so much, the great beast took out an entire building just to make sure he'd never be badass again. He is remembered by his younger sister Chinatsu, and his friend/possible brother-in-law (?) Yuki. #6: Kiyoshi Sato (Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla) What can i say about poor Sato? He was primarily the comic relief in every situation he was ever in. He isnt the most intelligent or athletic person, but he is constantly put in siuations where those traits are necessary, yet, he also seems to pull through every time. Most likely due to the help of his friend and collegue, Koji Shinjo. Not much else to say. #5: Douglas Gordon (Godzilla: Final Wars) This guy is all american badass taking his MMA skills to Japan. This guy was definately made to appeal to the western viewers, and by golly, he fulfilled his purpose to the letter. Not only is he a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, he also has some great skill with pistols and swords. He is also a great leader who takes risks when necessary and likes to "plat the odds" He also is a surprisingly polite and likable guy around the ladies, gaining a love interest in news reporter Amy Otanashi, and refusing to hit the female Xillian with a closed fist. Also, he seems to be another wise cracker. And an American. Go figure. #4: Dr. Daisuke Serizawa (Gojira 1954) Yes, I'm refering to the REAL Serizawa. This guy was the man who killed Godzilla single-handedly. This great man lived a tragic life. he was engaged to a nice young girl, who was secretly seeing someone else behind his back. He was a great scientist and inventor, creating a superweapon that he could potentially be killed over (which he did, but on his own terms), and at some point in his life he lost an eye. So, thats guilt over his creation, heartbreak and jealousy over Emiko, a lack of depth perseption due to having only one eye, and then getting disintegrated by his own weapon just so he could never tell his secret recipe. Personally, i wouldn't want to be him, but i have no idea why... #3: Akane Yashiro (Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla) This woman is just awesome. She is the very definition of girl power, as well as beauty, which isn't surprising because the actor who played her is also a supermodel. She has tremendous skill as a maser cannon operator and as Kiryu's pilot. But, she has a troubled past. When fighting Godzilla, she attenpted to hit him in the eye with the maser beam. She succeeded, but Godzilla retaliated. When she tried to flee, she accidentally knocked a jeep full of her own comrades off a cliff and under Godzilla's foot, killing them all. She blamed herself for it all, while the military just simply made the "Panicky Woman" excuse and sent her on her way. She became a sort of hermit while working at her new desk job. She has had much time to reflect upon that fateful day and accept that it was an accident. Then, she is recruited to be Kiryu's pilot, and the team wears the COOLEST CAPS EVER with the Kiryu logo an the front. She finds out that one of her team mates is related to one of the people she accidentally brutally murdered and it was AWKWARD for everyone. Eventually she meets the daughter of the scientist who made Kiryu, and totally friendzones him. REJECTED! And last but not least, the greatest quote ever: (to Kiryu)"All right big boy, i think we'll get along just fine. Now, lets have some fun." Me Gusta. #2: X (Godzilla: Final Wars) This guy is just one of those guys that are just flat out cool. nuff said. Just kidding of coarse. What makes X an interesting character is his unpredictability. He is very comparable to the Joker in many ways. He is evil, no doubts there, but how easily it comes to him, and his ability to be both evil and funny, as well as scary and just plain cool at times. His sense of style is similar to mine: head to toe, all black clothing. Its not a goth or emo thing, its just my favorite color! relax people. What i find interesting is his hissy fits. They're hilarious. Then, *poof* he's back to his normal cocky self. Then there are his random fits of laughter in seemingly inappropriate times. This is just one huge nod to the Joker. It has to be. There is no doubt in my mind. And finally, #1...Miki Saegusa (Heisei Series) Taking the number one spot is military psychic Miki Saegusa. Megumi Odaka is another lovely actress that was a supermodel. She is also a talented vocalist and my celebrity crush. But enough about the actress, lets get to the character. Miki was trained in ESP and telekinesis from a young age, eventually becoming the head of the ESP research institute at the age of 21. She has the ability to sense Godzilla and his son, as well as communicate with Mothra and her fairies,which became her focus after the desrutuction of Super MechaGodzilla. She has a devotion to Godzilla that rivals even mine. She truly is Godzilla's biggest fangirl. Afterword Well, there you have it. My favorite characters from the franchise. who are your favorites? tell me in the comments section below, and maybe post some suggestions for tomarrows rant. If you did it would be much appreciated. dont tell anyone, but im already running low on ideas. thanks for reading and have a nice day on wikizilla. Category:Blog posts